llamas de discordia
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: secuela: en realidad, hades no era el verdadero enemigo, alguien mas obscuro manipulaba sus hilos, aprovechando las rupturas que hizo su hermano en otros tiempos, intentará eliminar a los que pueden frenarla, guerreros que deben perdonarse y reencontrarse, antes, de que los consuman, las llamas de discordia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Otro proyecto, ya se, he hecho los principales, y todos los demás, han ido complementando esta línea de tiempo, que sinceramente ¡me encanta!

Espero que esto les guste mucho y me tengan paciencia.

En este universo, la pelea con Artemisa (que en mi opinión fue un asco) no pasó jamás, jejejejeje.

Esto va, antes del arén de Poseidón, después del fic de Ares y viene a ser…como 12 islas, se vuelven un continente jejejejeje.

¡Gracias a todas por la oportunidad!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les intento regalar mejoras para los goldies.

Llamas de discordia.

Apertura.

Athena dio un golpe en la mesa olímpica, igual que Poseidón –es una petición de mi señor Hades. Dijo Pandora por fin, clavando sus ojos en los de ambos dioses –las guerras han terminado. Dijo Julián.

-es justo que tengamos a nuestras guardias de regreso. Pandora rió - ¿guardias que desafiaron a los dioses? No lo creo. Saory negó.

-han sido así, las guerras cada cierto tiempo para probar que el protector de la tierra, sigue siendo digno, no pienso renunciar a mis santos por nada. Julián asintió secundando a Saory.

-ni yo a mis marinas. Pandora rió con gracia.

- ¿Qué puedes decir tu Poseidón? ¡Te venció lo peor de la orden de Athena! Lo peor, si es verdad, te deshiciste de Ares en un pasado, pero ¿para que? Tus gloriosas marinas fueron vencidos por unos mocosos de bronce. Julián se levantó.

-también tus espectros querida. Dijo con voz suave –por unos asquerosos mocosos de bronce, porque esta vez, fuiste mas lista que en la guerra pasada y los arrastraste a tu territorio, porque sinó, los caballeros dorados hubieran vuelto a acabar con tus malditos remedos de guerreros. Pandora sacó su guadaña, Julián su tridente.

-te demostraré que soy mas que una cara bonita. Dijo la peli negra, el peli azul, rió con petulancia.

-como quieras niña, ataca, no te tengo miedo. Saory atravesó a Nique.

-basta. Dijo con calma –Julián, siéntate. Dijo, Julián la miró con reto –siéntame. Desafió, Saory lo haló hacia la silla, Pandora rió.

-eres un burdo sometido Poseidón. Dijo con tranquilidad, Julián apretó el mango de su tridente.

-todos queremos el derecho de que ellos vivan, bien, hagámoslo. Pandora miró a Saory con altivez.

-los demás dioses no los quieren de regreso. Saory asintió –lo se, estoy acostumbrada a desafiar la voluntad del resto de los dioses. Pandora sonrió.

- ¿Qué harás Athena? Tu no eres de luchar. Saory se levantó de la silla, tomó su báculo y con una de las puntas afiladas, se abrió una de sus muñecas.

- ¡Athena! Exclamó Julián –caballeros dorados, caballeros de plata, escuchen mi llamado, los convoco a regresar a la vida, una vez mas, unidos a mi alma. Luces de colores se vieron y las órdenes antiguas, aparecieron rodeando a Saory.

- ¿Qué has hecho? Preguntó Pandora con voz peligrosa.

-he regresado a mis caballeros a la vida Pandora, el trato es: que los caballeros podrán descansar en los campos, porque son hombres justos y buenos que pelean por la justicia, nos defienden a todos de otros dioses ambiciosos y malignos, independientemente de sus conductas en las guerras santas y que una vez, culminadas estas, podrán regresar a hacer su vida, así ha sido antes, así será siempre. Pandora golpeó la mesa.

- ¡fue una regla derogada por mi señor Hades! Dijo mientras miraba a los caballeros de plata y de oro, que mantenían sus cabezas gachas, sin abrir la boca siquiera.

-el no puede derogarla. Dijo Saory dirigiéndose a la puerta, los hombres y la mujer, alzaron la cabeza, Saory les sonrió con dulzura.

-vamos chicos, vamos a casa. Pandora se atravesó.

-alto haí, Athena ¡regresa esas almas a donde deben estar! Dijo Pandora mirando a los 12 hombres que habían reposado los siguientes 3 meses en un monolito, mientras se firmaba el tratado de paz, que puso a los dioses con escolta a subirse por las paredes, es decir: a todos, ya que todos tienen escoltas, cuando se enteraron de que no pensaban dejar regresar a nadie para continuar su vida.

-no. Dijo Saory - ¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó Pandora bajando la voz peligrosamente.

-ha dicho que no ¿eres sorda? O ¿te haces? Preguntó Julián quien abría una de sus muñecas con una de las puntas de su tridente.

- ¡regresen a mi!¡marinas! 7 luces de colores se vieron, Byan, Eo, Crisna, Kassa, Izaack y Kanon, estaban arrodillados rodeando a su señor, Kanon se sorprendió mucho al verse en ese grupo, el creía que Poseidón lo despterraría por lo que pasó.

-Kanon, tu siempre has sido mi marina, solo fuiste malinfluenciado por Ares, eso fue todo. Kanon alzó la mirada, sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-regrésenlos. Dijo Pandora, Saory y Julián negaron.

-deberás matarnos, nuestras almas están ligadas a las suyas, mientras nuestros corazones latan y nuestra sangre corra por nuestras venas, ellos vivirán. Dijo Saory, Julián asintió.

-así es Pandora, en resumen, gracias por nada. Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, los 6 se levantaron.

-vámonos muchachos. Dijo Julián –buenas tardes. Añadió saliendo de la sala de reunión, Saory asintió, toda su guardia la siguió.

-eso no va a quedarse así ¡Athena! Exclamó Pandora muerta de la rabia.

En un palacio en Dinamarca, una joven peli plateada, de ojos morados bufaba de indignación.

-ba ¡todo el plan desperdiciado! Exclamó la joven mirando la manzana dorada –si, en realidad, esa manzana que iba consumiendo la vida de Athena aquella vez, también tenía energía para control, he estado controlando a Hades, para poder llevar a cabo mi conquista sin derramar la sangre, de mi guardia de élite, con las marinas, los espectros, los caballeros nórdicos y los santos de Athena muertos, todo iba a ser pan comido ¡pero realmente no conté! Con esa maldita lealtad a los guerreros, que tienen todos ellos. La peli plateada bufó.

-bueno, bueno, no ha pasado nada, haré que se maten entre ellos, después de todo, las guardias de casi todo el Olimpo, están bajo mi control y aún, faltan muchos dioses por pelear. Dijo la muchacha con diversión, mientras frente a ella, se materializaba una cesta llena de manzanas.

Cuando llegaron al santuario, Milo cerró los ojos –señorita Athena. Dijo, Saory lo miró - ¿Milo? Preguntó –señorita Athena, yo no pienso convivir con estos asesinos. Dijo señalando a Máscara de la Muerte y a Afrodita, quienes se miraron dubitativos sin entender nada, para ese par, había sido una sorpresa, despertar en los campos de asfódelos y enterarse allí, por sus respectivos antepasados, de todo lo que habían hecho, desde allí, se mantuvieron en una actitud discreta frente a sus compañeros y cuando Shion, propuso ir a darles la información a Athena y a los santos de bronce, fueron los primeros en aceptar, Máscara se adelantó.

-escúchame, bichejo. Dijo, Milo se adelantó igual.

-no tienes derecho a decirme bichejo basura, tu, no eres nadie para decirme eso, asesino. Máscara lo taladró.

-yo no asesiné a nadie. Milo rió con inocencia –has asesinado a muchas personas ¡entre ellas a mi hermana!¡entre ese maldito pez y tu!¡yo los mataré! Exclamó mientras se disponía a lanzarse por el cuello de Máscara.

- ¡alto Milo! Lo frenó Aioria, quien taladraba a Saga con la mirada, al igual que a Shura –no vale la pena. Dijo.

- ¡claro que si la vale!¡ellos mataron a Honey! Exclamó el escorpión explotando –no lo hicimos de forma consciente. Dijo Afrodita.

-fuimos controlados por el satán imperial. Agregó Máscara, Aioria rió.

-eso solo te lo crees tu. Dijo con desprecio, Shaka intervino.

-aunque no lo quieran creer, es probable, yo no recuerdo a Máscara y a Afrodita así, antes de la guerra de Poseidón contra Ares, luego, fue que cambiaron abruptamente. Mu asintió.

-aún así, nunca lo perdonaré ¡Honey era inocente! Exclamó Milo.

-al igual que muchos. Dijo Shura, todos asintieron.

-en principio. Dijo Aioria con rencor –nada de esto hubiera pasado, si Saga no hubiera sido débil. Dijo, Camus se adelantó.

-tu no puedes juzgar a Saga maldito cretino. Saory se escandalizó - ¡Camus! Exclamó.

-con todo respeto señorita Athena, Aioria ni nadie, saben lo que Saga pasó, solo lo sabíamos…Antoin y yo. Saga asintió.

-para tu información tenía miedo Aioria y siempre me resistí ¡siempre! Hasta que me jugó sucio, una vez que estuve clínicamente muerto, en la agonía, el se aprovechó de mi deseo de vivir. Aioria apretó los puños.

- ¡te hubieras muerto de una maldita vez! Exclamó, Saga dio un paso hacia adelante, Shura lo sujetó.

- ¡era un chiquillo!¡le tenía miedo a la muerte!¡lo hubieras intentado tu!¡no tienes derecho a juzgarme!¡maldito cretino! Exclamó, Aioros sujetó a su hermano.

-suficiente Aioria, no tienes derecho a juzgar el sufrimiento ajeno, mas si la persona ha sido como Saga, una víctima no porque no se hubiera defendido, sinó porque el destino, lo predijo así, no tienes derecho a condenarlo, cuando Saga llevaba ese peso en sus hombros. Aioria se resistía.

- ¡hermano!¡Saga te mató! El sagitario asintió –y tu me negaste también y me llamaste traidor ¿eso no te volvería un traidor ante todos? Aioria se quedó frío, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-hermano yo…era muy pequeño. Dijo –y debiste ser mas fuerte Aioria. Dijo Aioros con firmeza.

- ¡era un niño! Exclamó Aioria –Saga también lo era cuando se posesionaron de el, y tu, lo condenas sin preguntarle y sin saber por todo lo que pasó, eso no lo saben mas nadie que Kanon, Muss y Toin, ni siquiera a mi me lo dijo y no lo condeno por eso. Saga clavaba sus ojos azules en los de Aioros.

-no merezco tu perdón. Dijo –no digas tonterías. Dijo Aioros mientras le regresaba la mirada –es un nuevo comienzo. Aldebarán asintió.

-debemos ser todos, unidos como cuando éramos niños. Todos se miraron, como estudiándose.

-no me uniré con quien me juzga. Dijo Afrodita, Máscara asintió.

-secundo al pez. Dijo alejándose, Shura miró a Aioria –quien es un niño, no puede entender las razones, no hablaré con el. Dijo mientras se acercaba a Saga, Milo y Camus se miraron, estudiándose.

- ¿Muss? El francés alzó una ceja –lamento…haberte llamado traidor, yo…no lo supe. Camus asintió en silencio, una leve sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios.

-lo se, cuando te dejas llevar, no miras nada. Ambos se abrazaron, Aioros soltó a su hermano, quien se fue herido hacia su casa sin decir nada, Shura se acercó a el.

-Aioros…yo… comenzó el Capricornio, el Sagitario sonrió –solo seguiste órdenes, no sabías, yo no…no lo supe hasta que la salvé. Shura asintió mirándolo y mirando a Saory, Saga caminó solo hacia su casa, Mu se acercó a el.

-Saga. Dijo –no soy digno de esto Mu, Aioria tiene razón, debería estar muerto. Si Saory se había contenido de llorar, mirando el triste cuadro, ahora si, su resistencia se fue al Hades, se dejó caer de rodillas, Dohko la sostuvo.

-Athena. Dijo el pelirrojo mientras la envolvía en ese abrazo, la diosa lo aferró.

-anciano maestro, yo no sabía que estaban tan rotos todos. Susurró la joven dejando caer la cascada de sus lágrimas, Shion le colocó las manos en los hombros.

-déjeme contarle, tenemos mucho de que hablar, vamos por una taza de te. Dijo mientras se alejaba, Saory se levantó en el abrazo de Dohko y los 3, se alejaron a la sala del patriarca.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Lamento la demora, mi musa se perdió, en fin ¡tengan ustedes!¡otro capi!

Gracias a las que me han leído y apoyado, haí vamos ¡lento pero seguro!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantástico REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento darles mas guerras santas.

Intensificando discordias, mortíferos pyes de manzana.

La campanilla de un horno, sonó estridente en una cocina de hermosas dimensiones, el sueño de todo un chef, la diosa Eris, muy feliz terminó de hornear el último pye de manzana, 11 de estos magníficos ejemplares, ya descansaban en la mesada, en 11 cajas muy bien empaquetadas, la diosa de la discordia rió complacida.

-con esto, haré que los caballeros dorados se maten y con buena suerte, solo deberé preocuparme de Poseidón y sus marinas. Dijo feliz, una chica se acercó.

-mi diosa ¿está lista? Eris asintió mientras sonreía –así es, Lavanda, introduce estos regalos en el santuario de Athena, los que tengan rencor dentro de si, tomarán el pye, que con suerte, serán todos los dorados. Dijo con malicia mientras reía y su sirviente desaparecía.

En el santuario marino, las 7 marinas, estaban sentadas en la sala principal, donde se hallaba el trono de Poseidón, había una fila, 6 de un lado y Kanon al lado de Julián, del otro.

-bien, yo siento que nos merecemos una explicación. Dijo Sorrento mirando a Kanon, quien, le regresó la mirada sin dudar, Byan lo miraba.

-maestro ¿es verdad lo que dijeron en el Hades? Kassa bufó –por supuesto que si lo es Byan, solo un tonto no lo sospecharía, Kanon fue un traidor. Eo negó.

-no lo fue. Crisna lo miró –no lo defiendas bestia mutada, tu no tienes derecho a opinar, Kanon es un traidor y debemos ejecutarlo como tal. Izaack no afirmaba ni negaba, Eo se colocó frente a los demás, de espaldas a Kanon con los brazos extendidos.

-no lo permitiré. Dijo –hazte a un lado, bestia mutada. Exclamó Kassa de Leunades tronándose los nudillos, Eo negó –golpéame todo lo que quieras Kassa, pero para mi, Kanon es como un hermano mayor y deberían conocer su verdad antes de juzgar. Sorrento bufó.

-traicionó al emperador. Eo lo fulminó - ¿y tu no lo hiciste al dejar pasar a los de bronce? Preguntó retador, Julián los miraba.

-chicos, esperen. Dijo, Crisna negó –denos un momento señor, esto tiene ciertas cargas del pasado, de las que usted no recuerda y… Julián golpeó el tridente en el suelo.

- ¡yo si lo recuerdo!¡maldita sea!¡ahora todo mundo!¡cállense y escúchenme! Todos se quedaron callados ante la muestra de ira divina de su señor, quien para demostrar su punto, dejó salir su cosmos azul.

-quiero que recuerden un par de cositas generales: cuando sus maestros murieron, no, me corrijo, cuando sus maestros fueron asesinados por Ares, quien los cuidó fue Kanon, quien nos cuidó a todos fue Kanon, nos sacó del palacio marino, nos llevó a un lugar seguro, nos dio cobijo y nos mantuvo cuerdos, muchos hubieran perdido el habla si Kanon no hubiera intervenido, para que lo sepan, Dragón Marino cargaba con el mismo estigma de Géminis, podría ser vasija de Ares. Kassa se adelantó.

-pero señor. Comenzó - ¡silencio! Bramó Julián con la fuerza de un tifón marino, Kassa retrocedió sobrecogido –Ares puede utilizar a 7 guerreros de 7 órdenes diversas, el elegido en la nuestra era Dragón Marino, lo infectó con un conjuro especial, el cual hizo a Kanon olvidar su bondad con el resto del mundo excepto, los que hayan sido afectados por un dios y vengarse de los dioses, por eso me hizo lo que me hizo, no se si me lo merecía. Kanon lo miró.

-no te lo merecías Julián, eras demasiado pequeño para poder asumir tus funciones de despertarnos de la tumba. Julián le sonrió levemente –es verdad. Dijo con honestidad.

-pero debí haberme dado cuenta del terrible conjuro que colocaron sobre ti, si lo hubiera hecho, tu no hubieras pasado por todo eso. Kanon asintió –los dioses pueden equivocarse, tanto como nosotros. Julián rió.

-creo que un poco mas. Afirmó mirando a Kanon con cariño, volteó a ver al resto de sus generales quienes lo miraban atónitos.

-Byan. Llamó Poseidón, el muchacho se adelantó - ¿Cuándo tenías las pesadillas de las muertes de sus maestros?¿quien te consolaba en las noches? Byan miró a Kanon.

-haz de cuenta que soy ciego, como la mamá de Kassa y Tom, dime ¿Quién fue? Byan abrió y cerró la boca.

-Kanon, fue Kanon mi señor. Julián asintió, Byan dio un paso hacia atrás –Eo, veo que tu no necesitas respuestas de ese tipo, lo viste todo aunque lo olvidaste. Eo asintió mientras miraba a Kanon, Julián continuó:

-Crisna ¿Quién te llevaba a los parques de diversiones? Preguntó Julián –Kanon mi señor, junto a mi maestra, siempre fue muy cariñoso conmigo. Julián asintió, clavó su mirada azul en Kassa.

- ¿y tu? Cuando tus padres quedaron devastados ¿Quién te ayudó a hablar de nuevo? Kassa miró a Kanon –fue Kanon mi señor. Julián asintió.

-Isaack ¿Quién te consiguió la prótesis para tu ojo cuando llegaste de esa manera tan desafortunada? Izaack clavó su único ojo en Kanon –Kanon mi señor. Dijo, Julián asintió –según recuerdo, tu maestro quiso disfrazarte de pirata. Izaack asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-señor, sea lo que haya sido, Kanon no debió... Comenzó Sorrento –dominio del mar. Murmuró Julián, Sorrento se quedó con la mirada perdida, todo mundo abrió los ojos.

-quietos. Ordenó con suavidad el dios de los mares –bien Sorrento, quiero que vayas a…vaya, esto me sobresaltó la mente de repente, oh bien, quiero que vayas a Madrid, encontrarás a una niña de nombre Viviana, violala y mátala. Las 5 marinas abrieron mucho los ojos.

- ¡señor no!¡señor! Julián les hizo un gesto de desdén, miró a Sorrento mientras se alejaba.

-ah si, lo olvidaba, quiero que estés consciente mientras lo haces. Las lágrimas de sangre, rodaron por las mejillas de Sorrento mientras se alejaba del sitio.

- ¡que hace señor! Exclamó Byan a gritos –les demuestro la imposibilidad de luchar, si un dios se apodera de ti, ya sea de forma explícita o de forma sutil, como le pasó a Kanon. Julián miró a Kassa que tembló.

- ¿no tienes deseos de matar a Crisna Kassa? Por todo lo que te ha dicho, por todo lo que te ha hecho. Kassa negó –no señor, yo no. Julián sonrió.

-has sido tachado sin sentimientos y el mas cruel, cuando en realidad, el mas cruel ha sido Crisna, anda, mátalo. Kassa se dio la vuelta hacia Crisna que le apuntó su lanza, Kanon temblaba.

-señor, basta. Suplicó el general de Dragón Marino, Julián lo miró –espera un poco mas. Dijo mientras miraba a sus generales que observaban la escena atónitos, Kanon abrió mucho los ojos, los demás igual, Kassa se lanzó contra Crisna.

- ¡alto! Ordenó Julián –regresa acá Sorrento, Kassa, detente y recupérate. Sorrento apareció en una luz azul, se arrodilló en frente de Kanon, igual que el resto.

-ya ven, que peligroso es el control mental, para hacer a los caballeros equivocarse, invertí gran cantidad de poder, para que Sorrento no pudiera defenderse, lo quebré sin esfuerzo, aunque es fuerte para repeler el control mental, e incluso ejercerlo, al dejarlo sin cosmos, orillarlo a una situación de indefensión, he podido subyugarlo sin problemas, anulé su cosmos y listo, pude hacerlo bien, porque está en mi territorio y porque acá, yo tengo el poder absoluto, si hubiera pasado como en el caso de Saga, que teniendo entrenamiento síquico, estaba protegido por el cosmos del patriarca, hubiera tenido que aprovecharme de el, en su momento de debilidad suprema. Izaack miraba a Sorrento.

-su agonía mortuoria. Dijo el peli verde, Julián asintió –y en el caso de Kanon, ocurrió lo mismo, llevé a Kassa a tener pensamientos homicidas con su mejor amigo, o uno de sus mejores amigos, reabriendo las heridas del pasado, no dejando que cicatricen y dándole un dolor espiritual agónico, ahora que lo han visto ¿Quién puede culpar a Kanon o Saga de su proceder? En mayor o menor medida, ambos fueron manipulados por Ares, díganme ¿Quién puede juzgarlos ahora?¿quien se siente moralmente superior para hacerlo? Todos se quedaron callados.

-Kanon vio caer a su propia orden, los levantó para erigirse en la nueva orden que me defiende, si, quiero guerreros y los tengo, pero qiero que todos sean amigos entre si, y sean amigos míos, sinó, no quisiera que estuvieran acá, la razón para la cual los traje, es aparte de enfrentar las batallas que puedan venir, que sean felices y vivan sus vidas. Julián se dio la vuelta seguido de Kanon.

-espero lo comprendan. Dijo mirando al resto de sus marinas por encima del hombro y saliendo de la sala, todos los chicos, se quedaron impactados con la lección que su dios, les había dado.

Las 12 cajas de pye llegaron a las casas de los dorados, el primero en ver la suya, fue Mu, al oler el pye, se apartó de el.

-no tengo ganas de comerlo, quizás, lo haga mas tarde. Dijo, repentinamente, el pye le había quitado el apetito de merendar, Aldebarán, miró feliz el pye con una hermosa cobertura, se acercó a el, pero cuando lo iba a picar, algo lo repelió.

-mmm, se ve…extraño, al principio se veía mas apetitoso, pero ahora, bueno…creo que no se ve tan bueno, sin embargo, tengo hambre ¡así que lo comeré! Exclamó feliz mientras cortaba un trozo, por alguna razón, Aldebarán comenzó a tener pensamientos extraños contra todos los miembros de la orden dorada.

-todos me han considerado débil, el hecho de que no me guste presumir de mi fuerza no me hace débil, los acabaré a todos ¡si alguno osa llamarme débil! Exclamó para si, muerto de ira, Saga se dedicó a comer ese pye tan suculento que le había llegado, mientras comía, sus pensamientos derivaron hacia otro lado.

-se creen moralmente superiores, ba, basuras, si tan solo, alguno de ellos hubiera sido poseído, no estarían así, en especial, ese maldito de Aioria y los malditos de Milo y Camus, son unas malditas piltrafas. Dijo mientras seguía comiendo y su ira seguía creciendo, Máscara, quien se había comido todo el pye, vociferaba en su casa:

- ¡soy psícopata si!¡porque ese maldito me controlaba!¡Saga pagará!¡Milo pagará!¡Mu pagará!¡por considerarme débil y un traidor!¡todos pagarán! Exclamó enfurecido, Aioria, al igual que Saga y Máscara, estaba comiendo su pye deleitado mientras los pensamientos se fortalecían en su cabeza.

-maldito Saga, quiere hacerse la víctima, de haber sido yo ¡seguro hubiera pateado al maldito de Ares! Y mi hermano, defendiéndolo, las van a pagar todos, los mataré, seguro que voy a acabar con todos. Expresó a las paredes silenciosas de su hogar, cuando Shaka de Virgo, miró el pye de manzana, inmediatamente se sintió repelido.

-debo hablar con el patriarca y la señorita Athena, esto no me convence, aunque el pye se ve delicioso, en su olor exuberante, se encuentra la fetidez de la discordia. Dijo el rubio saliendo de su casa, el mismo caso ocurrió con Dohko, quien al destapar, el contenido de la caja, dio un paso atrás.

-corrupción, esto tiene el olor a discordia por todas partes maldición, si los demás recibieron esto, estamos en grave peligro. Dijo mientras salía de su casa, Milo había engullido el pye de manzana, y acababa con todo su mobiliario.

-mataré a Saga ¡mataré a Saga!¡a Máscara y Afrodita!¡sus faltas ante nosotros y ante Ahtena no serán olvidadas ni perdonadas! Bramaba el escorpión dorado, víctima de la mas profunda ira y el mas, profundo desprecio, Aioros tubo la misma reacción que Mu, Shaka y Dohko, dejar el pye y salir corriendo hacia la casa del maestro, Shura practicaba con su poder, lleno de la ira opresiva y la discordia que ofrecía al que lo consumiera, el suculento pye de manzana.

-te matará Aioria, a ti y a todos los que me han llamado traidor, la casa de Camus estaba congelada, Camus, era presa de ira asesina, que había manifestado por el mejor medio que sabía, congelar las cosas.

-acabaré con Aioria, que se atreve a mirarme por encima del hombro como un maldito traidor, mataré a Máscara y Afrodita, por haber herido a Milo, y a Saga ¡por ser el causante de nuestra perdición! Exclamó furioso, en cuanto los 4 caballeros que fueron hacia la casa del patriarca pasaron, las escaleras de piscis se cubrieron de rosas blancas.

-vamos a ver, quien de los que me llama traidor y asesino sobreviven con ustedes mis queridas, en especial Milo, que se atreve a juzgarme ¡como si el fuera mejor que yo! Exclamó enfurecido el santo de piscis mirando con amor a sus rosas blancas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, y no me hayan extrañado demasiado por acá, la musa de este proyecto, decidió regresar, así que ¡acá hay!¡otro capi!

Ténganme paciencia por favor, ellas llegan yo escribo, ya quisiera poderdividirme en varias partes, para dedicarme a mas cosas y fics.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo ¡integro a mas olímpicos a mis sagas!

La historia y la advertencia.

El primero en llegar fue Shaka, seguido de Dohko y Aioros finalizando con Mu, quien abrió las puertas de par en par, miraron los 4 a Shion y Saory quienes se veían preocupados, los 2 miraron a los recién llegados, Mu cerró las puertas.

-tenemos problemas. Anunció al patriarca y a su diosa - ¿Qué pasa Mu? Preguntó la peli morada de forma angustiada.-

Hemos recibido unos extraños pyes. Dijo Dohko –y al parecer, no hemos sido los únicos. argumentó Aioros, Shion asintió.

¿de quien suponen que eran? Preguntó –no lo sabemos abuelo. Respondió Mu –lo que sabemos es que aparentemente, el resto los comieron. Dijo Dohko-y luego, sus cosmos comenzaron a hacer mas hostiles, Afrodita plantó rosas blancas de venida hacia aquí, Saga hizo de su escalera un laberinto, Máscara colocó un portal hacia el Yomotsu en sus escaleras, suponemos que los demás, tomaron actitudes similares. Saory asintió.

- ¿Julián lo sabe? Los caballeros negaron.

-pero ¿Qué pasó antes de que yo llegara a sus vidas? Preguntó la joven diosa, todo mundo cerró los ojos.

-señorita, son demasiadas cosas. Dijo Mu –necesito saberlo. Continuó la joven diosa- ha de saber, señorita Athena, que esas situaciones pasadas, no deben afectarla a usted. Ella asintió –haré todo lo posible. Dijo, los caballeros comenzaron a contarle toda la historia, desde el nacimiento del primero, hasta la muerte del último, cuando culminaron, Saory lloraba a todo lo que podía.

-mis pobres caballeros, cuanto han sufrido. Mu la abrazó.

-tranquila señorita Athena, lograremos arreglarlo. Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Aioros se unió al abrazo, repentinamente, Shion cruzó miradas con Dohko.

-Shion, acabo de recordar algo importante. Shion asintió invitándolo a continuar.

-el pye era de manzana y cuando lo fui a probar, su olor me repelió. El patriarca rejuvenecido se puso pálido.

- ¿te repugnó el olor del pye de manzana? El ex anciano maestro asintió.

- ¿a ustedes también? Preguntó el patriarca a Shaka, Mu y Aioros, quienes asintieron en silencio, Saory se secó los ojos.

-es peor de lo que me temía. Dijo con cierta aprensión - ¿de que hablas mi diosa? Preguntó Aioros.

-si esos pyes eran de manzana, y a ustedes 4 los repelió inmediatamente, eso quiere decir, que eran pyes proporcionados por una persona, eran pyes enviados por la discordia. Un silencio tenso se dejó caer en el salón del trono.

-eso quiere decir… comenzó el maestro Dohko pero Shion lo interrumpió para concluir su idea.

Que esos pyes, los ha enviado Eris, aparentemente ella no quería que regresáramos. Saory asintió.

¿habrá posibilidad de asegurarnos si Eris infectó a Hades en algún momento? Se cuestionó.

Lo dudo mucho, mi señor,a Hades durmió dentro de Shun todo el tiempo. Respondió Shion –la idea no es tan descabellada. Dijo Aioros, miró a sus compañeros.

Iré a isla Andrómeda a hablar con Albiore. Todos asintieron –nosotros nos quedaremos a prevenir de que los caballeros se maten como perros y gatos. Dijo Dohko, Mu y Shaka respaldaron sus palabras.

Hablaré con Kanon, a ver si a su orden han llegado estos mortíferos pyes. Saory asintió.

Iré al Japón, a buscar Seya y compañía. Todo mundo asintió y cada quien, se dirigió presuroso a su misión.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Voy poco a poco, espero disfruten, este ácido ¡nuevo capi!

Las cosas se pondrán, peor, peor, peor y peor, puesto que: están surgiendo muchas culpas y malos entendidos, con el tiempo…veremos que tal.

¡Gracias a todas las que me leen!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, amplío el radio de acción de sus personajes.

Intentos de asesinato.

La situación se había vuelto insostenible, la orden dorada, que por antaño entrenaba unida en el coliseo, lo hacía separada, cada quien por su lado, lejos del coliseo si detectaban a otros miembros, los únicos que no tenían dicho problema eran: Mu, Shaka y el maestro Dohko; ese día, Camus y Milo se encontraban entrenando arduamente, golpes iban y golpes venían, ambos necesitaban desahogar mucha presión y por ende, se daban con todo su arsenal, Milo volvió a impactarle a Camus 2 agujas, mientras el aludido en represalia, le congelaba el brazo, Milo le dio una patada que Camus esquivó, el aludido, esquivó igualmente un trío de patadas voladoras, golpes iban, golpes venían, cuando ambos, cayeron agotados al suelo.

-ha sido un buen entrenamiento Muss. Dijo Milo, Camus asintió con los ojos cerrados –así es Milo, ha sido genial. Abrió sus orbes zafiros.

- ¿Qué harás hoy? Le preguntó –no lo se, quizás ir a Athenas a ver algo por allá ¿te animas? Camus asintió –me encantaría, vamos a ducharnos y te veo dentro de una hora. Milo asintió y se colocó de pie, ambos se dirigieron hacia la parte interna del coliseo, en esta, se encontraba una hermosa estatua de Athena con la diosa Niqué posada en su mano como una paloma, Milo la torció y la pared de al lado giró, Camus bufó.

-inadaptados, que han bloqueado sus distintas escaleras. Dijo ignorando claramente, la trampa de hielo que el había puesto en las suyas.

-si, los únicos decentes son el anciano maestro, Aioros, Shaka y Mu. Camus asintió –andando. Dijo mientras pasaba por el pasadizo, cuyas luces, por arte de cosmos se iluminaban al caballero amigo caminar por esa zona, Milo entró, dio con el mecanismo de cierre y siguió a su amigo, pero, no eran los únicos utilizando el pasadizo, otra pareja acababa de entrar.

-vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Preguntó Máscara de la Muerte con arrogancia, Afrodita sonrió.

-mira nada mas, un bicho rastrero y un cubo de hielo. Dijo con zorna, Milo apretó los puños.

-cierra la boca, maldito asesino. Espetó entre dientes, la temperatura comenzó a bajar, Camus dejó ver una sonrisa cínica –miren nada mas, al imbécil que su armadura lo abandonó y miren también, al otro imbécil que fue pateado por Radamantis, Afrodita dime ¿Cómo se siente ser la alfombra donde el Wiberg limpia la suciedad de sus botas? Afrodita sacó una rosa, Camus sonrió con mas frialdad si era posible.

-yo no haría eso, mona mi, puedo congelarla en un segundo y Milo tiene razón, ustedes son unos malditos asesinos. Máscara preparó su poder.

- ¡ondas infernales! Pero Milo, quien lo esperaba, contraatacó.

- ¡cámsim del desierto! Todo el alrededor se llenó de arena dorada, ahogando al caballero de Cáncer, todo excepto el que Camus bloqueaba para pelear con Afrodita.

-voy a matarte, por todo lo que has hecho. Afrodita bufó –no eres un santo Camus de Acuario, aunque quieras creer que si. Camus rió.

-mas santo que tu si soy ¡río de Acuario! Una cantidad constante de agua salió de las manos de Camus y fue a impactar a Afrodita, quien lanzó una rosa azul metal que congeló el flujo constante de agua, Camus rió.

-perfecto ¡río helado! En este, comenzó el caballero de Acuario a sumergir al de Piscis, cuando alguien los interrumpió.

- ¡fuego de Sagitario! Todo mundo miró al recién llegado –Acuario, Escorpio, sigan su camino, ahora. Ambos miraron a Aioros y asintieron en silencio, el aludido miró al par que estaba herido.

-vengan conmigo, vamos a mi casa. Dijo, Afrodita se levantó pesadamente con ayuda de Aioros.

- ¿Por qué nos ayudas tonto cursi? Preguntó Máscara, Aioros les sonrió –ustedes son mis amigos, se lo que les pasó y todo lo que hayan hecho, es parte del pasado ya. Afrodita lo miró.

- ¿no nos juzgas? Preguntó atónito, Aioros le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo podría? Ustedes tuvieron actitudes que escaparon a su control, por culpa de un tercero. Afrodita bajó la mirada, era refrescante sentir el perdón, aunque no fuera de las personas a las que mas daño les había hecho, Máscara también bajó la mirada, para el, era refrescante igualmente dicho asunto.

Saory, tras llegar a Tokio y a su mansión, fue a ver a los caballeros de bronce que ya la esperaban, los 5 de saco, corbata, con el uniforme de su escuela secundaria, la mas prestigiosa de Tokio.

-Saory ¡que alegría verte! Exclamó un feliz Seya –yo también estoy feliz de verlos chicos ¿Cómo ha ido todo? Shun sonrió.

-todo ha ido excepcionalmente, muchas gracias Saory, hemos sido muy felices. Ikki la miraba.

-no has hecho un viaje de 15 horas solo para chismorrear con Shun, ver a Seya y contemplarnos a los demás. Saory clavó sus ojos en los del Fénix, Shiryu se cruzó de brazos.

-eres muy grosero Ikki. Dijo con filo, Ikki subió y bajó los hombros –solo digo lo evidente. Dijo con calma, Saory se sentó en su butaca, los demás se sentaron en sus sillas.

-es verdad, Ikki, no he hecho un viaje tan largo solo para verlos. Los semblantes de los 5 se colocaron preocupados enseguida.

- ¿tenemos alguna amenaza en el santuario? Preguntó Hyoga con tacto, Saory asintió con calma –como todos saben, he regresado a los caballeros dorados a la vida. Los 5 asintieron.

-pero, las cosas no han salido tan bien como esperaba…no…peor…no han salido bien, antes de mi llegada al santuario, comenzaron a sufrir ciertas rencillas y después de mi fugaz llegada, esas rencillas se fueron multiplicando hasta dejar 12 islas doradas y no un continente sólido. Seya puso cara de no entender, cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntar, Shiryu lo atajó.

-quiere decir, que en vez de ser una orden unida, están profundamente divididos. Seya asintió en silencio, Ikki bufó –si quieres terapia de grupo, ve por un psicólogo, he escuchado que el bruto de Sigfried estudió psicología. Saory lo miró.

-mas bien quiero una terapia de familia. Dijo con calma la peli morada, 3 coscorrones y una mirada de reproche fueron impactados en Ikki, Hyoga asintió.

- ¿quieres que te acompañemos al santuario Saory? Preguntó con calma, la muchacha asintió –está decidido. Dijo Seya colocándose de pie –nos vamos al santuario. Shiryu negó.

-no tan rápido, pony alado. Dijo Ikki, Shun asintió estamos por terminar los exámenes de invierno, aún no podemos ir. Constató Shun, miró a Saory.

- ¿no te molestaría aguardar una semana? La joven negó –perfecto, entonces, eso será lo que te quedarás. Dijo Hyoga.

-iré a llamar a Shion. Dijo Saory mientras se despedía de todos, con una inclinación de cabeza.

El maestro Dohko, había invitado a un taciturno Saga, a almorzar con el, estaban en eso en silencio –muchacho, cualquiera pensaría, que no querías volver. Dijo el chino con amabilidad, el griego lo miró, como miraba a todo el mundo desde su regreso, una mirada torturada.

-maestro, no me siento digno de haber vuelto. Dijo, el maestro Dohko asintió –muchacho, aunque tu no te creas digno, si lo eres. Saga dejó sus cubiertos en el plato, sus ojos rezumaban lágrimas.

- ¿lo soy?¿realmente lo soy? ¡por mi culpa todos están muertos!¡Aioros no lo sabe!¡yo maté a su padre!¡maté a mi padre!¡maté a Arles!¡maté a Shion!¡a Honey!¡a Eric!¡a Albiore!¡a todos los chicos!¡a Aioros!¡a Michel! Saga se quebró, lloraba desconsolado.

-y, yo, l, lo mat, maté, y, yo, hic, hice, qu, que los, p, pode, poderes, de Cam, Camus y Ant, Antoin lo de, despedazaran, y ell, ellos cas, casi se, se mat, se matan. Dohko se levantó de la silla, abrazó protectoramente a Saga.

-mi muchacho, no tuviste la culpa, Ares, fue el causante de todo. Saga negaba.

-si yo hubiera sido, mas fuerte, a los 14, casi, lleg, llegando a los 15, eso, eso no hub, hubiera pasado. Dohko le hizo un gesto de consuelo, acariciando el cabello de Saga.

-no merezco vivir maestro. Murmuró –eso es cierto. Dijo una voz petulante, Dohko alzó la vista, un enfurecido Aioris estaba de pie ante la mesa, dio una patada a esta, que se volcó con toda la platería y cristalería.

- ¿Qué derecho tienes de haber hecho eso Aioria? ¡no eres nadie para hacer eso en mi casa! Exclamó Dohko, Aioria bufó.

-este maldito ¡este maldito mató a mi padre y a mi hermano!¡eres un asesino!¡debes morir! Saga se levantó, su rostro rezumando lágrimas.

- ¡ven y mátame Aioria!¡venga a la familia que te arrebaté! Exclamó Saga desesperado.

- ¡garras doradas! Lanzó el león - ¡los 100 dragones de Rosan! Exclamó Dohko a su vez, las garras hechas de rayos dorados fueron regresadas al león dorado por el fuerte ataque de los 100 dragones de Rosan, Aioria fue impactado en la pared.

- ¡maestro!¡no puedes defenderlo! Exclamó enojado –esta es mi casa. Puntualizó Dohko haciendo un gesto que abarcara su comedor –y yo decido a quien defender, te comportas como un maldito chiquillo Aioria, un chiquillo que solo sabe autocompadecerse y sentir odio de los demás ¡sin saber las acciones que motivaron a tales fines!¡anda a tu casa!¡y no regreses!¡hasta que seas un hombre! Aioria se dio la vuelta enojado.

-cuando te descuides, acabaré con tu vida. Dijo el león dorado regresando por donde había venido, Dohko miró a Saga, quien arrodillado sobre los pedazos de vidrio seguía llorando y clavándoselos dando gritos y gemnidos desesperados.

-ven muchacho, vamos a curarte, andando. Dijo el anciano maestro de Libra, haciendo gala de su monumental paciencia.

Mu, estaba con Kiki y Aldebarán, comiendo, cuando Shura llegó –Mu…vaya, tienes compañía. Dijo mientras miraba con odio al toro dorado y a su vez, el toro lo miraba a el.

-Kiki, a tu habitación. Dijo Mu –pero maestro. protestó el niño –ahora. Ordenó el mayor, Kiki se levantó enojado.

-Mu, no tienes derecho a cobijarlo. Dijo Shura, Aldebarán rió.

- ¿Qué puedes decir tu? Quien se puso una maldita sapuri. Shura apretó los nudillos.

-por lo menos, a mi no me mató el mas débil de toda la orden de Hades. Mu los miró.

-alto. Dijo con suavidad –en mi casa no se pelea, si quieren matarse, esperen a estar muertos, pero no van a manchar mi suelo con su sangre, que es tan importante para Athena como cualquier otra. Ambos se miraban con odio.

-Aldebarán estaba aquí primero, Shura, te veo mas tarde. El español asintió –está bien, no quiero congeniar con escorias. Dijo mientras se alejaba, Mu dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras Aldebarán apretaba los puños de indignación.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá tenemos ¡otro capi de la historia!

Un poco fuerte y lacrimoso, necesario, descuiden ¡ya arreglaremos estos pequeños tropiezos!

Ah si, el roble del jardín de piscis, no tiene que ver en lo absoluto con el roble sagrado de la historia de mi amiga shakarin, solo tomé la idea del roble porque necesitaba un árbol y fue el primero, que llegó a mi cabeza.

¡Gracias a todas las que leen!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo todas las faces de la relación de los dorados.

Santuario en tinieblas.

Y así, el santuario se convirtió de un lugar pacífico, en un lugar agreste, Aioros trataba de mediar, pero no conseguía resultados, estaba una tarde con Milo jugando carreras en su nueva consola, miraba al menor que entretenido, corría en el juego a todo lo que daba el auto, Aioros pausó el juego, Milo alzó las cejas.

¿Qué pasó centauro?¿necesitas ir otra vez a atender tus necesidades fisiológicas? Preguntó con calma, Aioros negó con tranquilidad, miró a Milo una vez mas -hey Mil…¿no crees que deberías hablar con Máscara y Afrodita? Milo endureció el gesto –mira Aioros, la verdad es que no se si te enteraste en el otro mundo, pero, Máscara y Afrodita fueron los que mataron a mi hermana y eso, es imperdonable, por lo menos, para mi lo es, tu, por otro lado, eres muy fácil de contentar. Aioros clavó sus ojos en Milo, azul contra turquesa.

-no es que sea fácil de contentar Milo, yo sabía que Saga sería poseído y… Milo lo interrumpió –peor, porque pudiste detenerlo. Argumentó –Milo. Dijo Aioros con el tono de quien ha vivido muchas cosas.

-cuando los profetas se dan a las órdenes, es para que se preparen para lo que va a pasar, para que el profeta prepare a quien debe y al patriarca o matriarca, no para conseguir los fines personales, si ustedes no hubieran huído, Ares hubiera torcido sus entrenamientos, espera, déjame concluir. Dijo Aioros a la apresurada al ver como Milo abría la boca.

-con la intervención de Ares en el santuario, se tuvo la capacidad de medir la resolución de los caballeros y lo que los lazos fueron capaces de construir, además, se tuvo la oportunidad, de lograr conseguir caballeros que se criaran lejos del santuario y las influencias de Ares y lograr el fin primordial, mantener a Athena viva, con ello, se mantuvo el equilibrio de la tierra, no fue lo mas justo, ni lo mas correcto, pero permitió poder erradicar al mal de raíz en el santuario y muchas otras cosas, lamento que las cosas hayan derivado en los lamentables hechos que acaecieron y se llevaron la vida de mucha gente, entre ellos: mi amigo y rival, Dimitri, mi amiga…Giselle, tu hermana y el querido Toin. Milo asintió.

-entiendo eso, pero aún así, no puedo perdonarlos. Aioros suspiró –Milo, algún día, descubrirás que hubo detrás de las actitudes de Afrodita y Máscara, cuando las pienses y veas, que realmente, fueron producto de alguien mas. Le quitó la pausa al juego, dando por concluida la conversación, al tiempo, que Camus entraba en la sala.

Afrodita, cultivaba sus rosas, como ya era costumbre, Mu había entrado buscándolo y lo encontró, podando un hermoso ramo y llorando al hacerlo, Afrodita lo miró.

-Mu ¿tu sabes que hice a lo largo de estos 13 años? Preguntó el de Piscis con profunda afligió, el de Aries suspiró.

-Afrodita, tu…la verdad…yo. Afrodita lo miró, con ojos torturados –se que lo sabes, tu sabes lo que hice Mu, quiero saberlo yo también. Mu asintió mientras se acercaba a Afrodita y le quitaba las tijeras, le tomó la mano y lo hizo sentarse debajo de un roble, Afrodita lo miraba.

-cverás Dita, ocurrieron muchas cosas y… así, Mu le relató cuanto sabía del pasado del caballero de Piscis, si Afrodita había llorado al intuirlo, mas lloró al enterarse.

-no puede ser, yo maté a mi amigo ¡a mi propio amigo Albiore!¡a Honey!¡a mi querida Honey!¡a quien arreglé para sus 15 años!¡no puede ser!¡no puede ser! Exclamó por fin, Mu le pasaba las manos por el cabello.

-Milo tiene razón, soy un asesino sin piedad, sin corazón, sin alma ¡se supone que jamás mataría inocentes!¡que he hecho Mu!¡que he hecho! Mu suspiró.

-Afrodita, quiero que te entre algo en tu cabeza y quiero que lo escuches bien: no. Fue. Culpa. Tuya. Ares te controló con el satán imperial e incluso nosotros, los santos que tenemos una defensa natural muy elevada para el control mental, somos susceptibles como el que no la tiene si el poder del que nos controla o lo quiere intentar, es mayor a nuestra defensa o utiliza un método irresistible como el Satán imperial ¿lo entiendes?¿lo entiendes? Afrodita lo miraba, de manera torturada.

-esto no hará, que Milo ni Albiore me perdonen. Dijo por fin –si lo hará, dado su tiempo y llegado su momento, lo hará, yo te perdono. Afrodita asintió.

-Mu, debo irme. Dijo el carnero lo miró con interés - ¿A dónde vas Dita? Preguntó –debo ir a pedir perdón a Honey. Dijo el pisciano saliendo de su jardín con los hombros caídos, Mu suspiró.

-mejor voy contigo. Dijo sin ánimos yendo detrás de el.

Saga, estaba en su casa, se encontraba acostado en su cama, con todas las cortinas cerradas, cuando alguien entró.

¿te estás escondiendo muchacho? Preguntó Shion con suavidad, Saga abrió sus cobijas, miró al patriarca rejuvenecido que le sonreía.

-su Ilustrísima, no debería mancillar su persona, viniendoa ver a este traidor. Shion dio una mirada por toda la habitación como buscando algo.

-yo no veo ningún traidor ¿lo ves tu Saga? Preguntó con calma, Saga se señaló inmediatamente, Shion le clavó la mirada.

-veo a un joven arrepentido, asustado, confundido, ahogado por la culpa, el miedo y la pena, eso es lo que veo, no un traidor, Saga, cuando ocurrió el terrible accidente, tu querías vivir, eso es comprensible, eras pequeño y estabas asustado. Saga negó –tenía casi 15 años. Dijo, Shion asintió.

Igual, eras casi un niño, era normal, que ante tu primera experiencia fatal retrocedieras, uno lo digiere con el tiempo, pero en las primeras, claro que te da miedo morir, no te entregas fácilmente, aunque sabes que es lo que debes hacer, es parte del sacrificio. Saga asintió.

-maestro ¿Por qué tu me perdonas y no me desprecias? Preguntó –hijo mío, para mi, es importante la gente que nunca se ha equivocado como el que si lo ha hecho, el que jamás se ha equivocado, demuestra que siempre se puede ir por la senda recta sin desvíos y el que lo ha hecho, demuestra, que a pesar del desvío, es capaz de regresar a la senda recta y seguir sin ningún otro tropiezo, vamos Saga, cuando el señor Abel te hizo regresar, tu diste tu vida para hacer reaccionar a Seya, acabaste con Yaho, dime ¿no te parece suficiente redención? Volviste a explotar en mil pedazos, cuando lo que mas querías era vivir, y estar con Athena, pero sabías que el sacrificio, era importante para que los chicos de bronce consiguieran su objetivo. Saga asintió.

- ¿Qué de Afrodita y Máscara? Preguntó –bueno mi niño, Afrodita y Máscara recuperaron el control de Ares, porque Abel cuando los regresó los hizo regresar así, por eso, hicieron las cosas como las hicieron. Saga asintió.

-maestro ¿podré volver a ser feliz? Preguntó, Shion le sonrió –eso depende…de si tu lo quieres ser y eres capaz de aprender de tus pasado y tus errores, para corregirlos en el futuro, Saga, la perfección no es la ausencia de errores, es tener la menor cantidad de ellos. Saga le dio una débil sonrisa.

- ¿sabes? Ahora que soy joven, estoy repleto de energía y quisiera ir a conocer Athenas, ya sabes, los museos y todas esas cosas y me encuentro…un poco perdido…no tengo guía turístico. Saga amplió un poco mas su sonrisa.

-yo lo acompañaré, su Ilustrísima, muchas gracias. Dijo con calma y un poco de esperanza.

Dohko miraba a Máscara, quien diseccionaba a una mariposa –muchacho, estás trabajando demasiado. Máscara alzó la mirada de su trabajo –eso me impide pensar maestro, no quiero pensar, quiero…yo quiero, alejarme de todo lo que se que hice, lamento lo de la princesa escorpión, de verdad lo siento, no quiero ver a ninguno de aquellos malditos, que me juzgan sin saber. Dohko suspiró.

-mi querido muchacho, si te digo lo que todos tienen, no lo creerás. Máscara lo miró –yo no quise hacerle daño a la bambina abuelo, incluso, cuando la encontré del otro lado, la vez que llegué, yo…pues…ella me recibió con tanto cariño, ahora me doy cuenta que no lo merezco. Dohko suspiró.

-por Athena, deje todo el mundo de sentirse sucio, ya esas cosas pasaron y no las podemos cambiar, pero si, podemos recuperar el presente y el futuro. Dijo mientras palmeaba a Máscara quien lo miró.

-vamos muchacho, necesito un recorrido por Athenas y ver, a unas cuantas chicas. Máscara abrió mucho los ojos, rió y sonrió al maestro Dohko, quien se levantó, fue seguido de buena gana por el italiano para colocarse ropas adecuadas para bajar a la ciudad.

Afrodita, llegó al cementerio de Grecia y entró, seguido de Mu, encontraron la tumba que buscaban y a alguien allí, arrodillado llorando, Mu dio un paso hacia adelante y la persona subió la mirada.

¡tu! Exclamó Ricardo de Escorpión al recién llegado - ¡no!¡no tío Ric! Exclamó Mu atravesándose y recibiendo de cuajo las 15 agujas, el rostro de Afrodita se desencajó.

-no ¡no Mu no! Exclamó mientras el aludido caía al suelo, manando sangre desde sus heridas, Afrodita se arrodilló a su lado, comprobándolo.

-resiste Mu, iremos a ver a Camus, todo estará bien. Ricardo lo miraba –ahora si te preocupas por la gente. Afrodita lo miró con desafío.

-a diferencia tuya, tío Ric, yo no quise matar a Honey ¡fui poseído por el Satán imperial! y si no me quieres creer, pregunta, a quien tu quieras, cuando desperté, fue cuando Hades nos llamó, adelante, si quieres mátame. Afrodita se abrió la camisa dejando ver su pecho.

-pero no mates a Mu, el no ha hecho daño alguno. Ricardo de Escorpión vio a Mu, lanzó una aguja –llévaselo a Camus, y no vuelvas acá Afrodita, deberás hacer algo muy grande, para que yo, te perdone. El joven peli azul, asintió y cargando a Mu, lo llevó corriendo a velocidad luz de regreso al santuario.


End file.
